Naruto Shippuden: My Twist On Naruto!
by JimHawkinsLover
Summary: This is a fanfiction that has has different story lines going on with different characters. AKA If all the characters were gay this would be their storyline. The couples change. Like first chapter SasuNaru then the next chapter IrukaxKakashi and so on :D
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Shippuden Yaoi Fan Fiction!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely fan made from the show Naruto Shippuden. Please support official release.  
Warning! This contains YAOI! Don't like please don't read. For others enjoy the Smexyness!  
*Note this is my first fan fiction please tell me what you liked or didn't in the comment box, so I can do better the next time Also this is not original story line things WILL be different because this is what I want to happen!

It reads:

Naruto

Sasuke

Naruto

Sasuke

And continues like that. Don't ask how it happened like that but it did :D  
Chapter 1

"SasuNaru"

"I finally found you, Sasuke"  
YAOI

This is the part where Naruto runs out and sees Sasuke for the first time since he left two years ago Let's just pretend that Sai, Sakura, and Yamato isn't there. Shall we? XD

Looks up, "Sa-sa-suke!"

Hmph... "Hello Naruto"  
Whoosh → Whispers in ear, "I've missed you,"

'Gasp' "...Sasuke..."

Sasuke pulls Naruto in close. Sasuke moves in towards Naruto's face to kiss him. At first Naruto is hesitant but then slowly wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slowly starts to caress Naruto.

Naruto pulls away from Sasuke, "NO!"

Sasuke is confused. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto turns away, looking down, "I'm not..." (begins to tear up)

"Naruto you're not, what?" Sasuke takes a hold of Naruto's hand.

"I'm not...I'm not... I don't want..." Turns to face Sasuke, but is still looking down.

"Naruto?"

"I...I DON'T WANT TO EVER LOOSE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto throws his arms around Sasuke, Sobbing.

"Naruto...I" Sasuke's words are cut short as Naruto begins to kiss him. Only harder than before. Naruto's tongue licks Sasuke's as if the two were fighting.

After a few seconds of this Naruto pulls away slowly taking in a breath.  
"Sasuke...I want you..." Sasuke looks at Naruto in some what of a surprised way.

"Naruto...I want you too" Sasuke slowly pushes Naruto to the ground. He begins to kiss Naruto. Then he unbuttons Naruto's Shirt. He kisses softly down Naruto's neck.

"Ah...Sasuke...No...Not there" Naruto says as Sasuke begins to touch him.

Sasuke begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that your already so wet and I've barely even started," Sasuke chuckles again and licks Naruto Chest.

"mmm...SHUT UP!"

Sasuke laughs a little and smiles. He moves in closer towards Naruto's ear. "I'm sorry Naruto I just can't help it. I just love how your so sensitive," Sasuke grabs Naruto again.

"AH! Sasuke! Don't grab me like that all of a sudden."

" I'm sorry...How about I do this instead." Sasuke slowly unzips Naruto's pants with his mouth.

"Sasuke...wait..."

"Wow Naruto you have grown a lot since last time, haven't you?" Sasuke licks Naruto.

"Sasuke...Please...Don't...ah! Mmm!"

"You're so wet Naruto" Sasuke messes with Naruto's balls.

"Stop teasing...them...mmm."

Sasuke feels Naruto once again, "You're already so hard..." Sasuke then pulls down Naruto's underwear "...It's so big," Sasuke playfully pokes it. *Boing * Sasuke begins to stroke it.

"Sasuke...don't tease me...ah...like that...

"I'm sorry," Sasuke licks it. Then reaches to mess with his balls again. He is now starting to suck on it.

"ah...AH..."

Sasuke starts to suck Naruto even harder. "Slurp...Mmmh mmmh...Naruto...Mmmmmm...How does it feel" Sasuke continues to play with Naruto's balls.

"ah...ha... Sasuke..."

Sasuke continues to suck only faster.

"Please...stop... I'm..."

Sasuke ignores Naruto and pinches his nipple with his free hand.

"Sasuke... I'm...com..." SPLURT! "AAAHHHH!" *pant...pant*"

Sasuke swallows. "gulp" he licks his lips.

"You swallowed it?"

Sasuke kisses Naruto, "Of coarse"

"But why?"

"Because I love you Naruto, and it tasted good" Sasuke kisses him again.

"...Sasuke...I love you too!" Naruto hugs Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke reaches down Naruto and begins to play with Naruto's butt.

"Sasuke... ah..." Naruto lays back as Sasuke pushes Naruto's legs back and begins to lick his butt.

Sasuke sticks one of his fingers in.

Naruto jumps "AH! Sasuke. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you ready, Naruto. So I don't hurt you when I'm inside." he slips his finger in deeper.

"Ah...Sasuke... that feels... good...right there"

"Here?" Sasuke pushes in a little more.

"mmmmh! Yes Sasuke...there..." Naruto is wincing a little bit.

"Naruto...You're so tight" Sasuke starts to stir with two fingers. "I'm glad you haven't let anyone else have you Naruto".

"Sasuke. I didn't ever want anyone but you!" Naruto kisses Sasuke gently on the mouth.

Sasuke pulls his fingers out and holds Naruto close. Sasuke lets go.

Naruto lays back.

Sasuke takes of the rest of Naruto's pants. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke"

Sasuke unzips his own pants. "I can't take it anymore. Look how big you've made me"

Naruto looks at it and begins to stroke it.

"ah...*pant*... Naruto"

Naruto lifts up his waste. "Sasuke. Please come inside!"

"Naruto" Sasuke smiles. Sasuke pushes it in. (Squish)

"AHH!"

"Naruto! Did I hurt you?"

Naruto smiles, "No it just felt really good...Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

"Please move it"

"I'd love to." Sasuke thrusts and begins to hump Naruto.

"Ah...mmmh...*pant* *pant*

Sasuke licks Naruto's nipple.

"Sasuke...ha...ah...your so hard..."

"Naruto..."*humph* "You're so warm...mmm... and tight." Sasuke begins to rub Naruto's dick.

"Come inside me more...ah Sasuke..."

"You want all of it?..."

"mmm...Yes...please...Sasuke..."

Sasuke pushes in more

"sas..UKE! ha...ah...*pant*

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Sasuke it feels so good...ah...don't stop"

Sasuke continues to push, "Naruto"

"Sasuke..."*pant*

"Naruto. It's all the way in now"

Naruto holds Sasuke's hand in his, "Sasuke it feels so good...Please move it"

Sasuke kisses Naruto's hand softly and lays it on the ground and begins to hump Naruto again, "Naruto, I can't control myself anymore. Forgive me if I'm too ruff" Sasuke begins to thrust very constantly.

"Sasuke...ahhh...It's alright...mmmm...just as long as you like it... * pant * "

Sasuke stops for a brief second "Naruto... I love you!" Sasuke pushes faster. "Naruto the sound of me moving in you is so...pleasant...So is the cute face... your making"

*pant * mmm...ah...Sasuke...Your so big... It feels so hot!

mmm...Naruto...ha...

sa- * pant * su-ke...

"Naruto...*pant*...I'm coming..." Sasuke begins to pull out.

Naruto grabs his arm. "No! Sasuke please stay in me. Come back inside me. I want to feel your love. *pant * I want only Sasuke's love...Please let me feel it inside me!"

Sasuke pushes harder and faster.

Naruto pants continue to get faster.

They both scream in pleasure "AAAAAHHHHHHH !"

"You came so much, Naruto" Sasuke pulls out.

"You did too...It felt amazing...Sasuke inside me...so deep..."

"Naruto" Sasuke leans over Naruto and pushes his hair back and kisses Naruto's forehead sweetly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto begins to kiss him. Letting their tongues fight like before.  
Naruto releases from Sasuke's lips, and looks into Sasuke's eyes while holding his hand. Naruto is looking down "Sasuke..."

"What Naruto?" Sasuke lifts Naruto's head so he can look into his eyes.

"Please come back to the village with me!"

Sasuke is silent. Then wraps his arms gently around Naruto's waist and back.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke holds him tighter "Only if I can be with you"

Naruto begins to cry. "...Sasuke..."

"Naruto don't cry. Did I say something that hurt you?"

"No! * Sob * I'm just so happy!" Naruto squeezes tighter.

"Me too Naruto...Me too..."

To be continued...

That was so SEXY!  
Well at least I hope so I worked really hard...

Chapter two will be out soon guys! I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Remember leave me a comment on how I did! I hoped you liked it! Also if you liked it leave in the comment box your favorite Yaoi couple and I'll see if I can make a fan fiction for you or if it's a Naruto couple it could be next! So let me know!

The next chapter in Naruto Shippuden Yaoi Fan fiction !

Chapter 2  
"Kakashi x Iruka"  
Sasuke is finally home!

I picked this Yaoi couple to do next but I'm going to try to keep a constant story line. So you guys don't get board!

Characters in this chapter: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, Guy, Rock Lee, Gaara and a few other random ninjas! Oh also you'll be seeing a new character who doesn't exist in the original Anime or Manga. Her name is Ishizu. It's me! I have to be in some part of this! But don't worry this is only fan made. So please don't get mad.

Also, find out what everyones been up to since Sasuke last saw them!  
Oh also some Akatsuki will be in the next one!  
And this time, NONE are getting killed off!  
So all you Akatsuki Yaoi fangirls out there ENJOY!  
Let it rain YAOI! LOL XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Kakashi x Iruka"  
Sasuke is Finally Home!

Sasuke and Naruto are on their way back to the village!

Sasuke reaches for Naruto's hand. "Naruto?"

"What?"

"I've been thinking...about me going back to the village," Sasuke looks away.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto stops walking.

"Well...It's just...I'm...I'm a rogue Ninja, Naruto, Theres just no way I can go back without the Hokage sending every ninja in Konaha out to kill me before I even walk through the village gate..." Sasuke looks at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke don't worry...They won't lay a hand on you...I'd never send them after you..." Naruto smiles that goofy smile where his eyes are closed and mouth wide open.

"What do you mean Naruto...They wont listen even if you do tell them I won't hurt anyone..." Sasuke looks down again.

"It's okay because I'M HOKAGE!" Naruto says rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke looks up in disbelief.

"Well it's kind of a funny story actually... When I got back to the village after training with Pervy Sage. I bet Tsunade if I was able to defeat her I get to be Hokage... well I kicked her butt and became Hokage. Ya that was a bad move on her part but I'm glad because now I can bring you home and know your going to be safe." Naruto kisses Sasuke softly. Then begins to use his tongue to play with Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke moves in closer and hugs Naruto around the waist pulling him closer to himself.

Naruto reaches his hand up to touch Sasuke's face.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke continues to hold Naruto.

"I Love you, too. Sasuke!" Naruto is crying as he hugs Sasuke's neck.

"Let's go home." Sasuke says as he takes Naruto's hand and they begins to walk towards the village.

Back at the Village...

"Kakashi Sempi...*pant* *pant* ... My body can't take it anymore...mmmm!"

"Iruka hold on just a *humph* little longer...I'm...Mmmmm...co..."

"AHHHH!" Kakashi jumps up straight. * pant* *pant* "Wow, I really need to stop reading Make Out Tactics before bed."  
(Make Out Tactics by Pervy Sage...I mean Jiraiya lol)

Kakashi lays back on his pillow and curls up under the blankets.

"Good Morning, Kakashi Sempi"

Kakashi quickly opens his eyes to find Iruka smiling at him. "AAAHHH" Kakashi freaks, jumps up out of bed, face plants into the window nearby and falls backward to the ground.

"Kakashi Sempi! Are you all right?" Iruka quickly gets out of bed and runs to Kakashi's side but on the way over he trips on Kakashi's shirt and falls on top of him.

Umf!

"Oh! Kakashi I'm so sorry!" Iruka tries to get up, then his hand slips and his mouth falls onto Kakashi's lips.

SMOOOOOOCCH!

This can't be real...I thought it was just a dream...

Iruka quickly moves back.

Kakashi is looking at him confused.

Iruka pulls down Kakashi's mask. "Kakashi Sempi..." Iruka speaks softly as he begins to blush. Then he leans in and French kisses Kakashi.

Kakashi doesn't move. Then after a few seconds he hugs Iruka around the neck and starts to kiss back. Their tongues begin to melt in each others mouths.

I don't remember much of last night...but some how I …

Then Iruka lets go and looks into Kakashi's eyes. "...*pant*...I'm sorry..." Iruka looks away from Kakashi. "I...I...I think I'm in love with you."

Iruka...Please...Don't be sorry for that...because...

Kakashi pushes Iruka back onto the ground, holding him down, "I think I love you, too." Then Kakashi leans in and licks his neck. "I want to feel you again...Iruka" Kakashi caresses Iruka a bit roughly.

"Kakashi...ah...Sempi...we...can't...mmmm..." Iruka can't finish his sentence when Kakashi puts his hand down Iruka's pants and starts rubbing it.

"Iruka, how does it feel" Kakashi licks Iruka's nipple gently.

"Ah..." Iruka's body starts to tense up as Kakashi continues to rub him.

I want to let you in Iruka...I want to be able to have you always...

* KNOCK KNOCK *

Iruka quickly hushes.

Kakashi doesn't move. He looks towards the door.

"Kakashi are you in there?" a familiar voice speaks.

Kakashi still doesn't move. "Yes. Who is it?"

"Neji. Sorry to wake you but Tsunade wanted me to tell you that Naruto has been seen getting closer to the village... With Sasuke..."

Kakashi's eyes looked shocked.

Iruka lifts his hand to touch Kakashi's face, he looks at him with an understanding smile.

"Um...Kakashi?" Neji Knocks once again.

Kakashi holds Iruka's hand close to his face.

"Tsunade would like you to meet her in the conference room with her and Naruto in five minutes to discus this situation" Neji says hoping Kakashi is still listening.

"Okay...I'll be there." Kakashi says facing the door again.

"Okay Good. I'll tell Tsunade," you can start to hear Neji's foot steps begin to disappear into the distance.

Kakashi looks down at Iruka, "I'm sorry. I hate to leave like this..."

Iruka looks up and smiles. "It's okay...That's more important right now...I love you"

No Iruka...You're wrong...You are more important to me...

Kakashi smiles and leans down to kiss Iruka, "Meet me here tonight?"

Iruka kisses Kakashi gently on his closed lips "I won't miss it for the world."

Kakashi stands up and then helps Iruka up. But just before Iruka is all the way up Kakashi pulls him close and passionately kisses him again. Iruka was surprised at first but then kisses him back.

Iruka I love you, too...and I hate leaving your side!

Inside Tsunade's Office...

Damn that kid...I can't believe he's just going to let Sasuke walk right in here after what he did...Damn! I can't stand how he's Hokage. He just isn't ready!

* Knock Knock *

"Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt Lady Tsunade." Neji walks towards her desk and bows.

"No it's fine. Where's Naruto now?" Neji stands up straight.

"Shikamaru and Temari are watching them. They said as soon as their close they'll let us know."

"sigh...Okay well is Kakashi and the Kazekage on their way then?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Good...Thanks Neji. Let me know when Naruto gets here."

"Yes Lady Tsunade I'll be sure to inform you as soon as they arrive." Neji bows again and begins to leave.

"Wait Neji."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Do you think Naruto is right bringing Sasuke back?"

"Honestly..." Neji opens the door. "...no..." Neji looks back at Tsunade once more before leaving.

I knew it...

5 Miles Outside the Village...

"What a drag..."

"Will you shut up you've been saying that since we left the village!" Temari hits Shikamaru's shoulder with her fan. Causing Shikamaru to almost fall out of the tree.

"Jeesh" Shikamaru says as he catches him self.

"I don't see why you always have to go and say that." Temari looks off into the distance.

"Hmmmm...I don't really know either" Shikamaru looks over at Temari.

" OH LOOK!" Temari Quickly stands up knock Shikamaru off the tree this time.

THUD!

"Teehe...Sorry are you okay" Temari says as she jumps down to give him a hand.

"Ya I guess you can say getting knocked out of a tree and then giving away our cover is okay." Shikamaru looks past Temari.

"Crap" Temari quickly jumps back up into the tree.

"No use now..." Shikamaru mumbles.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto waves to him.

"You better stop right there Naruto." Shikamaru pulls out a Kunai.

Naruto stops. "Haha very funny Shikamaru"

"I'm sorry to have to do this Naruto but I'm going to have to take Sasuke from you." Shikamaru Sighs.

"What? Why?" Naruto says looking back to Sasuke who has his sword drawn.

"Naruto it's okay we won't hurt him, but since you left Tsunade in charge I have to follow her orders and take him to Guy where he can keep and eye on him. While you go with Temari to speak to lady Tsunade and Kakashi."

Naruto faces Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke. I just need to go speak with her. You'll be okay."

Sasuke puts his sword away. "Alright Naruto." Sasuke walks over to Shikamaru. They Jump and their gone.

"Um... Where exactly is Temari?"

"Hey there handsome." Temari says as she jumps down from the tree.

"Oh hey. Lets get going." Naruto says.

Outside the Conference Room...

"Lady Tsunade." Neji walks toward her before she enters the conference room.

"Are they here?" Lady Tsunade turns to face Neji.

Neji gets down on one knee bowing his head. "Yes. We just got word that Shikamaru is on his way now with Sasuke and Temari is coming with Naruto."

"Good... Oh! And Neji make sure Guy knows that he needs to keep a very close eye on Sasuke. He still can't be trusted..." Tsunade looks towards the door of the conference room.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Neji stands up and leaves.

"sigh..." Tsunade enters the conference room.

"Lady Tsunade. It's good to see you again. What's wrong?" Gaara stands up.

"I have to keep this to just my top ninjas, but Sasuke is back..." Tsunade whispers.

"I see...But why does this have to do with me?" Gaara seems curious.

"Well I figure you might be able to talk to Naruto. Also you are the Kazekoge and if things go wrong you can keep the situation under control."

"Alright...so where are they?"

Kakashi walks in with Jiraiya.  
"Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya sits down.

"Take a seat Jiraiya." Tsunade says sarcastically.

"Oh sorry." Jiraiya stands up.

Tsunade rolls her eyes and sighs. "Anyway" She faces Kakashi. "We have to decide here and now if it's a good idea to let Sasuke back into the village."

"Lady Tsunade...maybe we should wait to discuss this matter with Naruto" Gaara says looking forward and then up at Tsunade.

"He does have a point Tsunade." Jiraiya touches Tsunade's shoulder.

"Fine..." Tsunade sits down with her face in her palms.

Jiraiya and Kakashi both sit.

"I'm sorry I just can't help but fear if Sasuke comes back it might be apart of a plan that Orochimaru has made to destroy Konaha and there's no way to know unless we know Sasuke's intentions are that of his own." Tsunade sits back in her seat.

"I understand Lady Tsunade...I mean after all even as my pupil he still only thought of one thing...to kill his brother. I don't know but if he is still set on this we shouldn't allow him to come back."

"Kakashi! I can't believe you won't even give him much of a chance...either of you! Now I know what he's done in the past but still is that really why you don't trust him or are there more reasons behind those?" Jiraiya looks completely serious at Kakashi and Tsunade. When Naruto and Temari walk in.

"Hey guys!" Naruto says as Temari closes the door behind them.

"Naruto. Please sit" Gaara says as he gestures to a seat in front of him.  
"So what's going on guys? I thought I'd only have to talk with grandma over here" Naruto says after he sits down.

"Naruto! This is completely serious!" Tsunade stands up and smacks her hand on the table.

"Lady Tsunade! Please take a seat!" Gaara says some what angerly.

Tsunade turns around and sits down.

"Now Naruto... You bringing Sasuke back is good... But Tsunade is completely right. This is serious because we do not know what Sasuke's intentions are and do to the fact that he is a rogue ninja there is no way we can trust him...Do you understand Naruto?" Gaara lays his chin on his clasped hands.

"I understand...but it's okay Sasuke wouldn't hurt anyone!" Naruto stands up.

"Naruto calm down. We understand how you feel but your emotions can't cloud your judgment. Now that your Hokage you have to make hard decisions that you don't want to make." Jiraiya says.

"NO!" Naruto hits his fist onto the table. "You listen to me! Just give him a chance."

"Naruto. We would like to believe that he wont, but Gaara is right with his past we can't be to lenient."

"Kakashi... he was your student...how can you agree with that? Not even giving him a chance to prove he's changed!"

Tsunade stands up. "Listen Naruto! Because your Hokage we can not force you to keep him out, but you need to think what's best for Konaha!"

"Tsunade...I'll keep an eye on him and I promise he won't do anything."

"Alright Naruto..." Gaara stands. "Konaha is depending on you... Don't let it down."

"I won't" Naruto walks out.

"Kakashi I'm trusting you to watch both of them." Tsunade looks angered towards the door.

"Yes Lady Tsunade..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry guys do to the fact that I was trying to get this chapter finished there will be no Akatsuki till Chapter 3. But don't worry It'll be out soon!

NEXT CHAPTER IN A NARUTO SHIPPUDEN FANFICTION

Chapter 3  
"Deidara x Sasori"  
Everything is okay!  
(or so they think)  
*Akatsuki's First Move*


End file.
